


We Had A Fight

by Anonymous



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Jealousy, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rescue, couples fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Ana have a fight, will he still love her? Read to find out!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Had A Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).



"I love you Christian please don't me mad at me."

"You made me angry Ana." he says with his pants hanging off his hips in the right way. My inner goddess starts to cry in fear because he's glaring meanly at me. "You had food with someone I don't approve of. Someone who isn't me."

"But he's just a friend and he's married with kids," I plead, but he stays mad. I start to cry rivers of tears and run sobbing from the apartment, how can he be so mean? I love him and I want him to love me and tell me I matter but he's always so jealous! And last week he'd had dinner with that slut Elena but when I got upset he ignored me.

I run down the street in tears and sadness and don't notice the shadow looming close to me until a giant velociraptor starts trying to eat me!!! Holy crap! Holy cow! Oh my! It hurts and I start screaming and suddenly Christian is there rescuing me in his arms!

"I'm sorry Ana I should have never left you alone! Let me kiss it better!" He takes me home and makes love to me and I forgive him and all is well. Oh, I have the most perfect husband ever!

Also the velociraptor ate Elena.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww wasn't that romantic? And Elena is a slut so she got eaten. We all hate her. :')


End file.
